One New Angel
by Nat
Summary: Buffy is pregnant with Angel's child but as you can guess, things never go right or easily for the Chosen One. Buffy's baby is kidnapped and the plot thickens as the Scooby Gang track down the Slayers newborn.


Title: One New Angel  
Author: Nat.  
Rating: PG -13  
Classification: Buffy/Angel  
Spoiler: Any Riley ep, Angel Buffy cross-overs  
Summary: Buffy is pregnant with Angel's child but as you can guess, things never go right or easily for the Chosen One. Buffy's baby is kidnapped and the plot thickens as the Scooby Gang track down the Slayers newborn.  
Disclaimer: The great characters of Angel, Buffy and the other regulars don't belong to me but belong to the excellent shows 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel'. Which belongs to Joss Whedon.  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this has taken sooooooo long to get the last trilogy to my 'One Angel' series. Thanks to those people that reviewed and pushed me to keep writing. If you haven't read the first two in my series, you might want to before you read this.  
OK, you've figured by now I've either had a really, really long holiday or I've just being lazy, well it's the second of the two. Being to busy writing my JAG stuff. I've finally got around to finishing this, so I hope it's worth the wait.  
In case anyone hadn't noticed I don't like Riley and I've being told that I pin him down just right.   
Enjoy and please R&R.  
Buffy and Angel forever!  
  
  
"I can't believe Buffy and Angel are having a baby together." Willow stated, astonished.  
"I think Buffy has a point." Commented Oz.  
"What that she is only going to live a short while?" Xander added not to happy about the idea.  
"Just look at things from Buffy's point of view Xander. She wants to do everything she can in her life because it could be cut short the next day."  
"Yeah but did she have to go get knocked up by a vampire?" Xander sounded cut.  
"Angel is Buffy's soul mate, Xander."  
"What and now everyone is against me." Xander shock his head at Willow.  
"Hey, where are they now anyway?" Anya asked, drinking the last of Xander's drink.  
"Search me sweaty." Xander shrugged.  
"Okay." Anya put her hands in Xander's pockets. "Nothing there." He shock his head.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Buffy?" Angel asked bringing her another cushion and propping it behind her back.  
"Couldn't be better! I feel I'm going to explode." Buffy sat on the couch. She was only 3 months pregnant but she looked like she was due any day now.  
"Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"No, Angel. Just calm down a bit. I'm alright but I need to get back to the dorm and get a good night sleep."  
"I forgot about your big exam tomorrow."  
"That's because you've being to busy trying to look after me."  
"I'll get your coat and walk you home." Angel picked up her black coat up off the table and helped Buffy up from the couch.  
"Really Angel, I'll be fine."  
"I'm not letting you walk back to your dorm, at night, by yourself."  
"Worry wort."   
"I don't want anything to happen to you Buffy."  
"And nothing will happen to me with my big vampy boyfriend around."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry sweety. My big absolutely gorgeous, strong boyfriend. Does that make you feel better?"   
"Slightly." He gave her a cocked smile.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked onto the university premises as they talked.  
"So Angel, do you know any vampires that have had a baby?"  
"Sort of but not in the way you're thinking about. If a vampire couple want to have a baby, they go and turn an small child."  
"Oh." Buffy rubbed a hand over her protruding stomach. "What do you think our baby will turn out like?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you think it will be normal?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Do you think it will be evil?" Buffy looked down at her stomach, rather sadly.  
"Hey." Angel lifted Buffy's face with his hand and made her look at him. "You could never make anything evil, anyway you helped me back to normal so there's a chance for everyone."  
Buffy and Angel had being so consumed in their conversation that they fail to notice Riley creep up behind them. "Some less than others."  
"What are you doing here Riley?" Buffy asked, a little more forceful they usual.  
"I've got as much right to be here as you do Buffy. As for him." Riley looks Angel over. "He doesn't have any right and I should kill you where you stand."  
"Get over yourself already Riley! You have no chance with me so just get used to it."  
"So have you told him yet Buffy?" asked Riley.  
"Told Angel what?"  
"About us. About the baby."  
"I don't know what you're talking about Riley."  
"So I take that as a no and that you haven't told him that it's my kid."  
"What?"  
Angel vamped out and through Riley up against a tree. "You think you can play me with your stupid jokes? I know that Buffy is having my baby! Why don't you just get it through your thick head and leave us alone?"  
Buffy pulled Angel away from Riley.  
"Sorry but I can't do that. In case you haven't figured, she won't let you hurt me, that's because she still loves me." Riley laughed, straightening his shirt and walking into the darkness.  
"Doesn't that guy ever give up?"  
"Afraid not sweety." Buffy looked up into Angel's feral, gold glowing eyes and smiled, running a hand down the contours of his face. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
Buffy hurriedly walks down the corridor towards the lecture hall. She tensed as she felt someone walk up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
Buffy span around, fists clenched and stood face to face with her dorm councilor.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that stress is bad for your baby? Cool down Buff. I just want to have a bit of a talk with you."  
"I don't really have the time." Buffy turned to start walking off but the councilor held onto her arm and pulled her aside. "You'd better make it quick then because I have an exam in..." She looks at her watch. "In ten minutes."  
"I was told that you were pregnant. Do you really think it's such a good idea to have a baby at your age?"  
Getting defensive, Buffy snaps, "You have no idea what it's like to be me, Tracy. I have a very, very slim chance of living till my 21st birthday, neither alone a good age to have a baby."  
"But do you really love the guy?"  
"Yeah, of course I love him. Do you think I'm that dumb to have a baby with a guy I don't love?"  
"I don't know Buffy but I think this is a bad choice."  
"It's my life. Anyway, who told you I was pregnant?"  
"I can't tell you that and by the look of you, well you're not exactly carrying a bowling ball under your jumper."  
"Who ever told you, next time you see them, tell them that in my line of work, I may never get a chance to be a mother." Buffy crossed her arms and stormed off down the corridor to her lecture hall.  
  
'What the hell does that mean?' Buffy tough and pushed a strand of hair from her face. 'How the hell am I meant to do this exam? What's the bet Willow aced it?' Buffy glances towards Willow, who looks as nervous as Buffy felt. 'I feel sick. Great, so _now_ I get morning sickness.' Buffy puts a hand to her stomach as the baby kicks. 'You've got the best timing kid. Now relax so I can pass this exam, will ya?' Buffy drops her pencil to the floor when the baby kicks again. This manages to get Willow's attention, who sits two rows away. She glances worringly at Buffy, who just gives a weak smile and winces again.  
'Are you alright?' Willow mouths to Buffy.  
'Babies kicking.' Buffy rubs her stomach which makes Willow smile from ear to ear. 'I'm going to kill Riley.'  
'How dare he tell Angel that it's not his baby?' Willow's lip movement is lost on Buffy as she winces again and holds in a cry of pain. That's one thing that being the Slayer will teach you. How to not cry out.  
Riley walks up to Buffy and kneels down on the floor next to her. "Are you alright Buffy?"  
Buffy runs a finger across her lips. 'Can't talk.' She lipsinks and goes back to her paper but doubles over in pain.  
"Are you alright Buffy?" Riley repeats.  
Buffy swallows hard, runs a hand across her stomach and nods.  
"Like hell you are. Come on, I'm taking you to medbay." Riley pulls Buffy up from her chair and puts an arm around her waist.  
"Buffy!" Willow quickly gets out of her chair and rushes over to Buffy's side. "What's wrong?" She follows them out off the lecture hall and into the corridor.  
"It's my baby Will." Jumping the gun. "What the hell did you do to me Riley?" Buffy pushes Riley away from her and he lands hard against the floor.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything to you're baby Buffy. Maybe it's your freak of a boyfriend." Pulling himself up off the floor. Riley continues to insult Buffy's relationship with Angel. "You never know what might happen to a person with half human and half vampire blood."  
"If I wasn't is so much pain Riley." Buffy cried, dropping to the floor. "My fist would be connecting with your gut about now."  
"Buffy, what's wrong with the baby?"  
"I'm taking a stab at this but I think I'm having the baby."  
Shocked, Willow stammers out her sentence. "But you can't be Buffy. You're not due for another six months."  
"Then you explain why my water broke, Miss I Know Everything." Buffy snapped and then looked at the hurt look on Willow's face. "Sorry Will but you try putting up with this and see what you call me." Buffy slowly pulls herself up off the floor. "I need to get to Angel's."  
"Don't you think a hospital would be a better destination?"  
"No! I need Angel."  
"I'll go get Oz's van keys then and I'll drive you." Willow quickly rushes back into the lecture hall and reappears a few minutes later with Oz in tow. "He won't let me drive with such precious cargo as the pregnant slayer."  
"You're more precious Will." Oz put an arm around Buffy's waist and Willow supported her form the other side. "So Buffy." Oz started while moving Buffy down the corridor. "How did you manage to go into labor in a psyche exam and when you're only three months?"  
"I don't know!"  
Oz, Willow and Buffy get to the exit of the university building. "Willow, I need you to get Giles over to Angel's house as soon as you can."  
"Sure thing but what about a hospital and Xander?"  
"I can't go to a hospital and bring Xander with you." Buffy ordered Willow as Oz helped her out to his van.  
  
"What's going on?" A sleepy Angel appears in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the yelling?" He looks Buffy over and rushes to her side.  
"I'll leave Buffy to explain that while I get some pillows." Oz quickly retreats from the room.  
"Sorry for the timing, it being day and all. But I'm about to have our baby on your lounge room couch." Buffy said through gritted teeth.  
"No you're not. You're going to the hospital, Buffy."  
"But then you can't come and I want you to be there." Rubbing her stomach as her contraction ends. "God I didn't think this would hurt so much. Me being the Slayer, I thought I'd be used to pain by now."  
"You're going to the hospital Buffy." Angel said again trying to sound firm.  
"No I'm not! And you can't make me go. Its not like you can drag me into the sunlight, now can you." Angel cast his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry for that. I can't seem to help acting like Cordy. I said some mean stuff to Will as well."  
Angel looks back up the Buffy and sighs. "Then if you're going to have the baby here, you can at least have in on the bed instead of the couch."   
"Baby born, where baby conceived." Buffy laughed.  
Angel sweeps Buffy up into his arms and carries her into his bedroom. "Don't you think we should be calling an ambulance or something because I don't know how to deliver a baby."  
"Could be an idea."  
Angel gently lays Buffy down on the king size bed. "I'll go call an ambulance. Just scream if you need me." He said smiling.  
"Ha ha, very funny Angel. Just hurry up would ya? I can't do this by myself." Angel nods and hurries from the room.  
  
"Where is she? What's happened? Is she alright?" Giles asked pushing pass Oz when he opened the front door to Angel's mansion.  
"He went into distressed Watcher mode about thirty minutes ago." Xander informed. Oz just gave a simple nod and slid his arm around Willow's waist, hugging her.  
"She's okay, Angel's in with her. We're just waiting on a ambulance to arrive."  
"Why didn't she go straight to the hospital instead of coming here?" asked Giles starting to pace.  
"I think she's having the baby here." Oz stated, taking a chair in the lounge room.  
"She's what?!?!" Giles freaked.  
"Cool it G-Man. You're acting like a worried father." Xander said walking towards the kitchen. "I wonder what Dead Boys got to eat in this place?"  
"In case you had forgotten Xander, Buffy is in the middle of one of natures most precious stages of life and all you can think about is food."  
"I know." Willow simply rolls her eyes. "I don't think Buffy would mind if you went in and saw her Giles. She didn't get me to go to all the effort of getting you for nothing."  
"Yes, yes. You're quit right Willow." Giles looks around confused. "Which way is she?"  
"Three doors to the right." Oz said with out even looking towards Giles.  
  
"How long does it take to spit out a baby?" Xander said, slumping down onto the couch.  
"It can take hours and hours Xander." Willow said rolling her eyes for about the upteenth time.  
"I thought Buffy has special Slayer powers."  
"None I do think to having a baby." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them on his sleeve.  
"I would like to know how Buffy can have a baby and only be three months pregnant." Oz put in his two cents worth.  
"I would like to know the answer to that too, Oz. I'm going to have to send a blood sample to the Council." Giles placed his glasses back on his face.  
Xander, Giles, Willow and Oz turned to look at the midwife that appeared in the lounge room.  
"Well?" Giles pushed for answers.  
"A healthy baby."  
"Boy or girl?" asked Willow, beaming with joy.  
"A girl. I was going to give them a hour together and them bring them to the hospital for a check up."  
"There's nothing wrong is there?" Giles raised his eyebrows.  
"Not that I can tell but it is protocol to have new borns checked over and have them immunized."  
"We'll bring her to the hospital in an hour, Nurse." Oz stands up and showed her to the door.  
"Very well. When you get there, ask for Dr. Warlow."   
  
"She's so beautiful." Angel ran his hand across his baby's forehead.  
"That's because she's part of you."  
"And you."  
Buffy holds a bundle of blankets in her arms and Angel sits next to her on his bed, with his arms around Buffy. "What do you want to call her?"  
"Well you're names already Angel."  
"What about Ambrosia?"  
"I like it."  
"It's Latin for immortal one."  
"Ambrosia Angel." Buffy smiles.  
"Ambrosia Angel Summer." Angel corrects. "The guy that gets her is going to be the second luckiest man in the world."  
"But I don't get how I was only three months pregnant."  
"I would like to know that to." Both Buffy and Angel turn to look at Giles standing in the doorway, he knocks lightly on the on the door frame. "Can I come in?" Buffy nods and Giles enters the room, taking one look at Buffy's new born before becoming weak at the knees. "She's adorable."  
"Well how do you feel Uncle Giles?" Buffy said in her best baby voice.  
"Rather proud actually." He comments in his best English acient. "And Uncle Giles?"  
"Would you prefer Grandpa Giles?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about? You are after all, considerably older than I am."  
"How about that? I took you 244 years to have a child and it only took my 18."  
"Well doesn't it say something that I took my time finding the right woman?" Angel kisses Buffy's forehead.  
"Oh, you guys look so cute." Willow commented form the doorway, her arm around Oz.  
"You want a hold Will?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh, I don't..."  
"Come on Will. You know you want to hold you're God daughter."  
"God daughter?!"  
"Yes."  
"Okay." Willow practically skipped over to the side of the bed and took hold of baby Ambrosia. Willow turned around and looked at Oz.  
"Don't go getting ideas Willow."  
"She's so cute though Oz." Willow turns back to Buffy, who has pleading eyes. "Oh, sorry. I'm hogging her. Here." She hands Ambrosia back to Buffy.  
Giles begins moving everyone out of the room. "I do believe you need some rest. Congratulations. Both of you."  
Giles is just about to leave the room when Buffy pipes up. "You don't mind out the Uncle Giles thing do you?"  
"Quite on the contrary."  
  
"How can he have her? What am I saying, he's not going to keep her." Riley paced the length of his dorm, sharpening a stake with a rather large knife. "And as much as I hate to admit, I'm going to need help." Throwing the stake and knife onto the bed, he picked up the phone, dialing an interstate number. "Hello my name is Riley Finn, can I please urgently speak to..." Someone on the other end of the line interrupts. "Yes that would be most appreciated."  
"I'll put you right through."  
"How can I help you Mr. Finn?"  
"I'm accustomed with your familiarities with a certain vampire by the name of Angelus."  
"Yes, well he is a becomingly demon." The man replies coolly. "I'm a very busy man Mr. Finn. What can I do you for?"  
"I'm in need of a favor."  
"We are not in the business of granting favors."  
"I know that you're a business man and would only grant my favor if there is someone in it for you. Which it does. You get Angelus or should I say, get rid of Angelus."  
"And what's in this for you Mr. Finn?"  
"His girlfriend."  
"Hmmm. For love?" If you were picturing the man on the other end of the phone, he would be rubbing his chin, summing his options. The man gives a little laugh. "My sources told me that he's back in Sunnydale. You wouldn't be calling from there would you?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am." Riley seems to be getting angry at the lack of progress. "Are you in on this or not?"  
There's a pause on the other end of the phone. "What's your idea?"  
"Have you're sources informed you that Angelus got the Slayer pregnant?"  
"Really?!" Jumping the gun. "So you really do have a feral Angelus running the streets."  
"Not, quite. He's still the same, don't for the life of me know how or why."  
"In other words you want to get to Angelus by getting to his pregnant Slayer?"  
"No."  
"Well what then?"  
"The Slayer went into labor this morning, I do believe a baby girl."  
"A girl!" Quietly the man continues, mostly to himself. "Could you imagine the power the baby could hold?" Snapping back to reality. "Sorry, I'm getting carried away."  
"I want you to take the baby."  
"Mr. Finn. I take it you have never being informed of the most dangerous thing in the world."  
"And that would be?"  
"A mother protecting her infant. And a Slayer protecting her baby, is going to be very, very dangerous."  
"What's it going to cost me?"  
"Hmmm, let me see. $30,000."  
"$10,000."  
"$15,000."  
"Deal. But the Slayer is not to be harmed under any circumstances, you understand?"  
"Agreed. So you plan to comfort her after her baby and vampire are taken from her?"  
"Something like that."  
"I guess I'll be in touch."  
"But when will I know..."  
Begin cut off. "Oh, you'll know." The man gives a chuckle as he hangs up the phone.  
  
****  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
"You really shouldn't be back on patrol so soon."  
"You managed to get me to relax for 2 weeks but this is my job, my destiny, what ever you want to call it, Angel. I have to do it."  
"There hasn't even being time for you to get back in shape and you haven't fought or worked out in months."  
Buffy turned to Angel with a half hurt, half angry look. "Do you really think I'm that fat and unfit to be here?" She gestured around the darkened cemetery with her hand clutching 'Mr. Pointy'.  
"I don't mean it like that." He wrapped his arms around her still slightly protruding stomach. "You know that you're beautiful and that I love you. I just want you to relax a bit and take some time to be with our daughter."  
"You should spend more time with Ambrosia too."  
"I have all day when you can go to school. I don't really need that much sleep."  
"Angel."  
"Buffy."  
"I love you."  
"Me too." He spun around to her side, taking her hand. "Now I'm taking you home and don't fuss or I'm going to through you over my shoulder and carry you all the way home."  
"Should I complain?"  
"You better not."  
"So how do you think Mom got along with Ambrosia today?"  
"I'm sure they're having fun."  
"What, because Amba's screaming her lungs out?"  
"She had to get her lungs from somewhere, besides she'll end up with your sarcastic attitude the way she's going."  
"And do you have a problem with that?" She asked poking him in the chest. With quick reflexes, Angel grabbed her hand and ruffle lifts her to sit on top of a head stone.   
"That's all part of the reason why I love you." He trails kissed down her throat. "Can't we just let Joyce look after Ambrosia for just a little while longer?"  
"You're such a devil, Angel." Buffy playfully hit him. "So what did you have in mind?"  
"I can't tell you. It's a trade secret."  
  
Angel and Buffy walked down her street, edging closer to her house. A crescent moon hung high in the sky but instead of the usual nightlife noise, everything was dead quite. Even the wind ceased to blow and disturb the leaves.  
Angel stopped in his tracks, raised his head and scanned the area, like a spooked horse. At his reaction, Buffy too glanced around, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked to Angel, "It's too quiet. Something's wrong."  
"I know." He replied, grabbing Buffy's hand and began racing to towards her house.  
He stopped and dropped her hand as soon as their feet touched her front lawn, looking towards the house. The front door was wide open.  
"Shit!" Buffy remarked quietly. She sprinted as fast as she could to the front porch, yelling, "Mom, Ambrosia!"  
Angel was quickly on her heels. "Check upstairs Angel." Yelled Buffy but he was already halfway up the stairs. He came running back at the sound of Buffy's shrilled call for him.  
"What... I smell blood." Angel appeared in the kitchen that brought back so many bad memories, only to find Buffy kneeling beside her badly beaten mother. "Oh God."  
"Get us a wet cloth."  
  
"Mom, Mom? Can you hear me? Mom?" Buffy stroked the side of her mother's face.  
"Mmmm..." Joyce moaned and opened her eyes. "Buffy...?"  
"I'm here Mom. What happened?"  
"I'm sorry Sweetheart."  
"An ambulance is on its way." Angel announced, walking into the room. Angel stood next to where Buffy sat next to Joyce on the couch. He placed a hand on her head.  
"What happened Mom?"  
"I don't know." Joyce placed a hand to her head and grimaced. "One minute I was putting Ambrosia to bed, then I heard something outside and then I was on the floor being hit."  
"Mom, Ambrosia's gone." Buffy was almost at tears.   
Angel pulled Buffy up into his arms, hugging her tightly. "We'll get her back." He kisses her forehead. "Giles and everyone are on their way here."  
"Why did you do that?" Buffy pushed herself away from Angel. "They all said it was bad idea for us to have a baby together. This proves it. I'm a bad mother, Angel."  
"Sweetheart, it's my fault."  
"No Mom, she's my daughter, I'm responsible for her."  
Buffy's ranting was cut short by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it." Angel left for the front door.  
Joyce motioned for Buffy to sit down next to her. "Now you see what I've being worrying about all these years."  
"This isn't a time to say 'I told you so'." Buffy sobbed. "My two week old daughter is missing and you could have being killed."  
"I do dare say that she is a message." Giles' British accent filled the room. Buffy and Joyce looked up. "Do you recall the blood samples I took from Ambrosia, Buffy?" She nodded. "I sent them to the Watcher Council. They tested it and the results I have only just received."  
"Come on Giles, you're killing me with the suspense."  
"She's powerful. Or will be very powerful."  
"So someone took her to brain wash her."  
"Could well be Angel."  
"We have to get her back. Now!" Buffy jumped from the couch.  
"We don't even know where she is or who's got her." Angel reasoned.  
"Maybe we can be of some assistance." Willow stood in the lounge doorway, with Tara at her side. They were flanked by Xander and Anya.   
"If Ambrosia is as powerful as Mr. Giles states. We..." Tara refers to herself and Willow. "We should be able to local her power source."  
"It's worth a try." Buffy sniffled.  
"I'm going to put on some tea." Giles walked from the room.  
"In the mean time, I'm going to be paying someone a visit." Buffy picks her coat up from the couch and heads for the door, Angel stops her by grabbing her wrist.  
"Where are you going?" He asks quitly.  
"I can't just stand around here and wait for someone to tell me she's alright Angel. She needs me and I'm not about to let her down." She replies just as quite.  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"Fine."  
  
Riley flies through the air and into a wall, crumbling and the ground. He stands quickly.   
"Where is she?" Buffy growls.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Angel pushes Riley into the wall and holds him there by the throat. "I'm not as nice as Buffy is, so spill what you know and you might live."  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"My daughter! Where is she?"  
And knowing smile spreads across Riley's face. "You lost her already. That didn't take long. I told you he was a bad influence and a bad father. Half-breeds, what's next?"  
"Dead commando's." Buffy hissed.  
"I told you, I don't know anything."  
"Mr. Finn." Someone gasps from behind them all. "Why that's a lie."  
Buffy turns around, so does Angel but he holds his grip on Riley's throat.  
"Lindsey." Angel snorts. "I should have known you had something to do with this."  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you have my daughter, I'm going to seriously hurt you."  
"Now, that's between myself and Mr. Finn." Lindsey smiles. "And I don't believe you're in any position to threaten me." With a snap of his fingers two dozen different demons and monsters appear out of the darkness. "Kill them all." The big bads attack.  
"You can't do that Lindsey! We had a deal." Riley yells and he punches a demon in the head.  
"Well I think my side of the deal sounds better." Lindsey announces from the side lines of the fight. "You see, their baby is worth more than both of them put together. If I knew in the first place how powerful the child was... well never mind." He begins to walk away. "Enjoy your deaths. Hopefully they won't be too fast and painless." Lindsey gives a small chuckle and disappears into the darkness.  
"If I live through this Riley and you happen to live as well, I'm going to kill you myself." Buffy yells and stakes a vampire.  
"And I'll help with pleasure." Angel adds.  
"This wasn't my intention."  
"Stick it Riley." Buffy yells back.  
  
Riley trips over, falling onto his back. A spiny headed demon lunges for Riley, as Riley and the demon struggle against each other. The demon snarls, spitting a sticky green substance out of its mouth. The spit lands on Riley's shirt and it burns a hole through it.  
"It's a Teacis demon. Acid saliva." Angel comments as he and Buffy stand behind Riley on the ground, smiling.  
"Are you just going to let it kill me?" Riley complains.  
"Sounds tempting but then I wouldn't be able to kill you myself." Buffy stabs a sword through the Teacis, only missing stabbing Riley by a few inches. "Now get up!" Buffy snarls, deadly serious.  
  
"Have you had any luck scrolling for Ambrosia?" Giles asks Willow and Tara.  
"Someone must be cloaking her. There isn't really anything out of the ordinary."  
"What do you mean 'isn't really out of the ordinary'?"   
"There's some strange kinetic energy heading out of Sunnydale." Tara gives the answer.  
"Heading out of Sunnydale." Giles muses. "They're taking her out of Sunnydale but to where?"  
"LA." Angel said as he and Buffy walk into the room, Buffy dragging Riley in by the scruff of his shirt.  
"But what's in LA?" Anya asks.  
"Lot's of casinos and strip clubs." Xander cops a hit in the arm from Anya.  
"Wolfarm and Hart's what's in LA."  
"Was that 'the' Lindsay, we told me about?" Buffy questions.  
Angel nods his head. Buffy nervously rubs her neck, as if it's tense. She turns on her heels and begins walking out of her lounge room.  
"Where are you going Buffy?" Giles asks.  
Buffy stops in her tracks and slowly turns back around to face Giles. "To get some supplies from my room, a change of clothes and then I'm going to borrow Mom's car."  
"You can't go, Buffy!"  
"They took my child Giles. You can't expect me not to go after her and don't even ask me to because you have no chance of getting me to stay." She turns back around and heads out the room, heading up the stairs.  
"What are these Wolfarm and Hart people like Angel?" Giles tries to get an idea of who their up against.  
"The most devious shits I've ever dealt with and they have that many clients you don't know what they have up their sleeves."  
"Oh, sounds..."  
"Like a pain in the butt." Xander finishes off Giles sentence, with his best British accent.  
Giles and Angel just turn to look strangely at Xander, who shrugs his shoulders. "Sounded good in my head."  
Giles and Angel turn back to each other. "I'm going to go help Buffy."  
Angel turns and follows Buffy's departure.  
"Do you think he knows how powerful she is?" Willow asks, referring to Angel and Ambrosia.  
"I don't know, but the two of them are going to need as much help as they can get." Giles turns to look at Willow. "Pack everything up. We're all going to LA."  
"But isn't Cordelia in LA?" Anya asks suspiciously.  
Everyone rolls their eyes and groans.  
  
Angel walks silently into Buffy's bedroom and leans on the doorframe, watching Buffy's movements. Buffy is kneeling down on the floor, next to a heavy wooden chest, pulling out all sorts of weapons and placing them in a long sports bag. She stands back up and heads for her chest of draws, supposedly to get some fresh clothes out. Buffy notices a little pink, stuffed teddy bear on the top of her draws next to Mr. Gwedo. She looks at it for a few moments, then gently traces a finger over the teddies features. Picking up the teddy, Buffy holds it close to her and begins to cry, softly.  
Angel takes this as his cue to make himself known. He walks quietly into the room and over to Buffy. He places his arms, almost protectively around her waist and pulls her into his body. Angel rests his head on Buffy's shoulder and gently kisses the side of her neck. "Shhhhh..." He tries to soothe her.  
Buffy turns around in Angel's arms, placing her arms in turn around Angel's body.  
"My God Angel. I'm such a bad mother."  
"Hey." Angel cups Buffy's chin and makes her look up at him. "You are not a bad mother. Wolfarm and Hart are just really bad people and would try anything to get the upper hand. It should be me that's the bad parent. I'm the one that Wolfarm and Hart have a grudge against."  
Buffy shakes her head. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to her, Angel."  
"And nothing will."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I've lived long enough too know these things. I'm going to give Wes and Cordy a ring and tell them to keep an eye out on things, till we get to LA."  
Buffy slowly nods her head.  
"Now do you want a hand to pack some stuff?"  
A small smile crosses over Buffy's face. "That would be great. Then we can get going faster and get to LA sooner."  
  
Angel and Buffy walk down the stairs, both with a bag in one hand. They put the bags down for a moment, as Buffy reaches for her mother's car keys on the key hook. Everyone that was in the lounge room walk out into the hall with their own bag of some sort.  
Buffy looks at Giles and straight away says, "No. You're not coming."  
"Buffy..." Giles tries to explain.  
"No, Giles."  
"Buffy..." He tries again.  
"I said no, you're not..."  
It is Giles that cuts Buffy off this time. "Will you bloody listen to me for a moment?" He snaps.  
Buffy's mouth drops open, in shock of Giles. "Thank you. You're going to need as much help as you can get with this Buffy. Angel knows it." Giles looks to Angel for support but he just looks at Buffy. "LA is one bloody big place and there are thousands if not hundreds of thousands of place that they could be taking Ambrosia. Some how I don't think that the two of you and Wesly and Cordilia are going to be able to do this yourselves. And there is nothing you two can do to stop us. Hey, you can say no we're not to come but as soon as you step a foot out that door, how are you to know what were doing?" Giles finishes of his point.  
"Fine. You go. But we're leaving now in Mom's car."  
"But it's almost daylight." Anya points out.  
"We should at least get as far as the highway of Route 52. There's a hotel there were we can rest till nightfall. You guys can follow us as fast as you can."  
Buffy slings his bag over her shoulder and heads for the front door. As she opens the door, there standing at the door is Spike, his hand raised just about ready to knock.  
"You guys us have know I was coming." Spike smirks.  
"Shut up Spike!" Buffy and Angel bark at the same time.  
"I heard you guys lost the little tacker already."  
"Spike." Buffy yells, dropping her bag to the floor, whipping a stake from her sleeve and pulling Spike but the shirtfront up against the invisible barrier of the threshold. Spike looks stupid; the way is body is flattened against the invisible force. Buffy holds the squarely at Spikes heart but into the threshold.  
"Now isn't exactly a good time, not that it ever is. What do you want?"  
"Just figured that you guys might like to know the 411 on your kid."  
"Get your ass in here and tell me everything." Spike falls forward as the invisible barrier disappears. "What do you know?"  
  
"So what do you know about these Che'co demons, Angel?" Buffy asks as she swerves her mothers SUV to overtake a 'slow' moving car.  
Angel relinquishes the some of the grip on the car door handle, due to Buffy's erratic driving.  
"Well, I've never personally come across one but they are apparently a cloaking demon and all it's power comes from its third eye in the middle of its forehead. They have a lot of strong magic's that they use when threatened."  
"So in other words, swords and stakes aren't going to cut it?"  
"Afraid not." Angel shakes his head.  
"Shit!" Buffy curses and puts her foot flatter to the floor.  
  
"It's getting light Buffy, we really should pull over."  
"Yeah, sorry sweetheart." Buffy takes her foot off the execrator a bit and takes a turn off, off the highway. "I guess I've just being to worried about our little girl to notice."  
"I'll always tell you when daylights coming." Angel smiles, trying to get Buffy to lighten up."  
Buffy pulls the car up into the car park of a dingy little highway motel. The place looks like it's about ready to fall down. The roof spouting on one of the rooms has half fallen off, hanging dangerously over the path.  
Buffy and Angel step out of the SUV and look around the place, taking in places 'things' could hide and the best escape route for if it comes down to if.  
"This reminds me of somewhere I used to live a couple of years back." Angel comments about the surroundings.  
"Did you decorate it yourself?" Buffy comments back as she heads for the hotel office.  
"Did you just make a joke?" Angel asks and hurries off after Buffy.  
  
"Well I'm beat." Buffy slumped down on the double bed, kicking of her shoes. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep. "She rubs the side of her neck again.  
"Here. Let me."  
Angel finishes pulling the blinds closed and moves over to settle on the bed next to Buffy. He rolls her over onto her stomach and begins to delicately rubs away any of the tension in her shoulder. God knows, she was going to need it.  
"That feels great Angel."  
"You know hands aren't just meant for killing."  
"I know that." Buffy rolls onto her back and looks up into Angel's dark eyes. Taking hold of his hands, she brings them up to her mouth one at a time, kissing both of his palms. "Like these hands can so delicately hold our little child and stop her from crying in a second."  
Angel gives a small smile as Buffy pulls him down on the bed next to her, cuddling up closely to him. "I love you."  
"I've always loved you, Buffy. And I always will." He kisses her lips softly as they both nestle up, ready for sleep to wash over them. "We'll get her back. I promise, we'll get her back."  
  
Buffy moves in the first few movements of signs of consciousness. She slowly blinks the sleep from her eyes and looks around.  
"I was wondering how much longer you could sleep." Angel comments.  
Buffy still looks a little dazed so Angel fills in the gaps for her.  
"You didn't wake up when night fall, so I just you in the car and started driving."  
"Oh." Buffy looks out the front windscreen at the darkened sky of night and the beautiful lights of the LA City. "How long have we being driving?"  
"All night."  
Buffy looks at her watch. "It's almost 4.30. Are we going to be there in time before sunrise?"  
Angel nods his head. "If not, I noticed Joyce keeps a heavy blanket in the back of the car."  
"So while I was sleeping, did you come up with any game plans?"  
"None that weren't going to get one of us killed."  
Buffy looks down at her lap and plays with her Claddagh ring. "Things aren't looking up then?"  
"Hey, I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. There is nothing to worry about."  
"But how can you be sure?"  
"If worst comes to worst, I still have the ring you gave me."  
"The invisibility one?"  
Angel nods his head. "But that is a last option."  
"OK."  
  
"Good to have you back, Angel." Wesley pats Angel on the back. "And not a moment before sunrise. It's nice to see you again Buffy."  
"Hi guys."  
Angel and Buffy walk into Angel's hotel, just as Cordilia is walking down the stairs with Gunn. "God, is that you Buffy?" She questions. "What the hell happened to your hair?"  
"Now let me see. What could the problem be? I had my daughter kidnapped and my mother beaten up. I just spent the last two nights in a car and then to top it all of I have to see you. What the hell do you think my problem is Cordilia?" Buffy snapped.  
"I was just asking?" Cordy pulls a hurt face and walks over to her workstation.  
Angel places a hand on Buffy's shoulder to calm her down. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Angel picks up both of the bags in one hand and begins to lead Buffy up the grand staircase, to the second floor.  
Once out of earshot, Gunn asks, "So that's Angel's chick?"  
"I don't think Buffy would like the term 'chick'." Wesley answers. "But yes that is Angel's girlfriend."  
"Fisty."  
"You know," Cordy starts, "She is stronger than Angel."  
"Well a Slayer has to be."  
"Yo Man. She's the slayer? I though Faith was the Slayer?"  
"Cut a long story short. Buffy died for like all of three second and what to you know another Slayer. She died and then there was Faith."  
Gunn looks confused.  
"Aren't you just glad that you don't have to meet the Scooby Gang?" Cordy smiles sarcastically.  
"All of which you used to belong to."  
Cordy snaps her head around to the front door. "Xander?"  
"Who else would it be?"  
"Oh Brother." Cordy hits herself in the head.  
Giles, Willow, Oz, Tara, Xander and Anya enter the room.  
"Okay, Okay. Alright, time out." Gunn marks a 'T' sign with his hands as he tries to get everyone's attention. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here? And who the hell are they?" Gunn points to the Scooby Gang.  
  
Angel leads Buffy into a large bedroom, most likely used to be the presidential sweet. "Figured you'd like a room with a view."  
Buffy looks around the room. The two large windows are covered in large, think black drapes, not allowing any light what so ever into the room.  
"I don't want to put you out of your room Angel."  
"Actually, it's like one of the only rooms that we've had time to furnish, so you're not putting anyone out. I think the bed is big enough for us to share."  
Buffy nods her head and sits down on the bed.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"A little."  
"I'll get Cordilia to bring you some food up in a minute. I've just got to go and explain things to Gunn."  
Buffy nods her head again as she lays down on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.  
Angel bends down and kisses Buffy's forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"What the hell is going on down here?" Angel asks as he begins to descend down the stairs. "Shut up or you're going to wake the dead."  
"Well you came." Xander scoffs.  
"Shut up Xander." Cordy snaps.  
"Will someone please explain?" asks Gunn.  
"I think it would be most beneficial is everyone was quite." Giles said, in a normal volume tone. When no one shuts up, he yells more forcefully, "I said bloody well shut up."  
Everyone turns to look at Giles who just quietly says, "Thank you. Now Angel, would you care to inform everyone of what's going on?"  
"God, how do I say this?" Angel turns to Wes, Cor and Gunn. "Buffy and I had a baby."  
"You what?!?!" The three of them said simultaneously.  
"Then how come you're normal and not Mr. Grrrrr... Angel?" Cordilia asked.  
"Long story and some other time."  
"Well what does this have to do with these dudes?" Gunn points out the Scooby Gang again.  
"Ambrosia, mine and Buffy's daughter was kidnapped by Wolfarm and Hart. They're here to help us 'cause they have a Che'co demon as a client."  
"Ambrosia, nice name." Cordy comments.  
"What is Ambrosia's part in this, though? Is she just some sort of persuasion key or what?" Gunn asks.  
"Actually." Giles pipes up. "She's one very powerful child. I had the Watcher's Council run some tests on Ambrosia and she's going to be very, very powerful."  
"Powerful in what way, Giles?" Wesley asks.  
"I don't know and I don't think the Council knew either."  
"So what are we all going to do?" Willow asks.  
"It's day light now. There is nothing we can do. I suggest a couple of hours sleep for everyone and we'll start game planning before sunset."  
"But were are we going to sleep?" Anya asks.  
"This was a hotel. I'm sure you can find a room." Angel gestures upstairs. "Gunn, Wes, Cordy. Can I talk to you guys for a second?"  
Wesley, Cordlia and Gunn nod their heads and follow Angel into the kitchen.  
"What do you want?" Gunn gets straight to the point.  
Angel goes around the kitchen marking a sandwich.  
"Are you going to eat that?" Cordy asks about Angel's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
"No. But can you take this up to Buffy? She's in my room." Angel hands Cordy the sandwich on a plate.  
"Why the hell not?" Cordy takes the plate and exits the room.  
"So what's the 411, Angel?"  
  
"Buffy. Buffy." Cordilia taps on Angel's bedroom door before walking in. "Buffy."  
Buffy walks from the onsweet, wrapped in a dark blue bathrobe. "What do you want now? To finish me off?"  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't know about your daughter, I didn't even know you had a daughter. Come to think of it, I didn't know you were pregnant."  
"Yeah, well I didn't know you had your hair cut." Buffy snaps.  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to offend you."  
"Well that seems to be peoples mission in life. To make my life hell."  
Cordy decides to change the subject. "So you actually slept with Angel, again, and he didn't turn feral. How did that work?"  
"Didn't they teach you sex ed in school?"  
"I don't mean like that. Why isn't Angel, Angelius?"  
"Long story, some other time."  
"That's what Angel said."  
"I think we'd both rather get our daughter back before we go telling the story. Besides, then it should have a happy ending."  
"Okay." Cordy hands the plate to Buffy. "Angel wanted me to give you this. Hey. By the way, you don't happen to have any pictures of Ambrosia, do you?"  
Buffy sets the plate down on the bed and begins rummaging through her bag. "Here." Buffy hands Cordilia a small photo.  
"She looks like you."  
"Yeah, but she has Angel's eyes."  
"But her mothers lungs." Angel comments as he walks into the room.  
"She's cute Angel."  
"Thanks Cordy." Angel looks down at the photo and smile. "Now if you don't mind Cordy..."  
"Gone." Cordy walks from the room.  
  
Buffy disentangles herself from Angel and gently throws back the covers on the bed, been extremely careful not to wake him. Putting one of Angel's jumpers over her singlet top, she slips on a part of thick socks and quietly steps out of the room.  
Buffy admires the hall as she walks along it, looking at the lavish artwork on the walls and the statues inclosed in cases. He really did have a thing for art and this place was nothing like his house back in Sunnydale. This place had more feeling to it. A sense of homeliness. A sense of peace. And that was something that Angel never had in Sunnydale. Peace.  
Once reaching the staircase, Buffy began her decent. Taking the steps one at a time, as if to familiarize herself with the creeks and squeaks the stairs made as pressure was applied to them.  
Setting foot on the ground floor, Buffy looks around. All the downstairs lights are out but it's daytime so the smallest amounts of light seep through the heavy curtains.  
Daylight. Something that could protect you from things you've never even dreamt of in your worst nightmare but then is can screw up your life with one shaft of light, held in on spot for just a moment too long. Vampires always did make a mess when you burnt them.  
Walking pass Cordilia's workstation, Buffy finds a kitchen. Just the thing she was looking for.  
"What I wouldn't give for some cold pizza."   
She spots a fridge and heads for it. Just as Buffy is about to open the fridge, she spins around, stake raised.  
"Down Girl." Gunn said, with his arms raises, ready to defend.  
Buffy lowers her stake and sets it down on the kitchen island. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
"Yeah, but most people wouldn't know I was coming."  
"I'm not most people."  
"Cordy told me you're the Slayer."  
"One of."  
"It's pretty cool that Angel's Chicks the Slayer."  
"And who are you? Don't tell me. Another wanna be side kick?"  
"More like hero and savior."  
"More like Bevies and Butthead."  
"Hey, I take offense to that. I love that show."  
"Bevies and Butthead do America. They don't come much finer in the cartoon world."  
"Charles Gunn but they just call me Gunn."  
"Buffy Summers but they just call me the worlds protector."  
"I like you girl. You got a good mouth on ya."  
"Yeah, well I'm not a very likable person at the moment. Sorry for my outburst when I arrived earlier."  
"Girl, for what you've gone through in the last few weeks, you can kiss my ass and paint me red."  
"I think I'll pass." Buffy turns back to the fridge. She opens it and finds bags of blood.  
"That's Angel's fridge. Try that one." Gunn points to another fridge in the corner of the room.  
"So how do you know Angel?"  
"I tried to kill him and then he helped me and my gang to rid us some vamps. What 'bout you? How'd ya meet him?"  
"He kept showing up in Sunnydale, telling me some new bad guy was in town or that there was some ritual going on. Didn't even tell me his name. He gave me a cross through, on a necklace." Buffy reaches around her neck and plays with her cross. "Then he helped me kill 'The Three', I took him home 'cause he was hurt, kissed him, screamed cause he turned into a vampire and then I wanted to kill him too."  
"But you couldn't?" Gunn questions.  
"I don't think you can kill your soul mate." Buffy looks puzzled.  
"What's this I hear about him being Angelius though?"  
"Arr...I had sex with Angel, he achieved true happiness and Angel turned into Angelius, terrorized people, killed Giles' girlfriend, nearly ate Willow, tried to kill me on several accessions until I killed him, sending him to hell where he spent a couple of hundred year but in reality if was a few months. He came back from hell and his soul was returned, then he left for LA after we got to close."  
"Man." Gunn stands there with is jaw on the floor. "You guys most be close."  
"We now have a daughter. I don't think they come much closer."  
"So now I get the whole picture."  
"Just wait till the Scooby Gang gets in full swing and then you'll see some stuff you've never seen before."  
"Like what?"  
"Like Oz is a werewolf, Willow and Tara are witches, Giles is my Watcher, Wesley used to be my Watcher, I'm the Slayer, my boyfriends the strongest vampire ever to have live, Anya is an x'demon and Xander and Cordy used to pash."  
"That's some gang. Mine's just made up of sharp shooters and street slangers."  
"And there's your difference between LA and Sunnydale. A place you could visit during the day time but wouldn't want to stay the night."  
"LA's scary day or night."  
"Then you should see me in the morning. Now that's enough to scare any demon away."  
Gunn laughs. "Nar, Angel's really lucky to have such a girl as you."  
"I guess a Slayer's guys got to be special."  
"Something like that."  
"You want some scrambled eggs, Gunn? I was just going to cook Angel breakfast?"  
"I'd be privileged to eat scrambled eggs, cooked by the Slayer herself."  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Buffy sets a plate of scramble eggs infront of Gunn and another plate next to it, he eyes them carefully.   
"I'll tell you now, I can't cook as good as I kill."  
"I'll make my own assumption on that." Gunn takes a bottle of ketchup of the   
bench and puts it over his eggs. The microwave dings and Buffy goes to it, pulling out a cup.  
"What's that?" Gunn asks.  
"You like ketchup on your eggs," Buffy begins to pour the cups contents onto the eggs. "Angel likes blood."  
Gunn screws up his face. "And you actually kiss him after his eaten that?"  
"Only after his brushed his teeth."  
"Yeah, well we can't have his pearly whites all rotten and decaying, now can we?" Gunn jokes back.  
"What's for breakfast?" Willow asks as her and Oz enter the kitchen. Willow looks at what Buffy has in her hand and changes her mind. "On second throughts, I'm not hungry."  
"I'm staved. I feel like a giant stake, rare." Oz comments, looking at Angel's bloody eggs.  
"Oz, when's the next full moon?" Buffy questions.  
"Oh, God. It's in the next few nights." Willow cried.  
"You're right about you guys being weird. I've never know anyone that was a werewolf."  
"Well it's not all fun and games." Oz comments.  
"I'm going to take these up to Angel and them we have some planing to do." Buffy leaves the room, bumping into Cordilia as she goes.  
"So you're a werewolf and you're a witch."  
"I try to be."  
"And you do a great job of it." Oz hugs Willow.  
"Werewolf and witch. Odd couple."  
"I though Angel and Buffy one that for Slayer and vampire." Cody jokes, swishing her hair as she sits up on the kitchen island. "Speaking of Angel did you see what was on that plate, I'm how...yuucckkk..." Cordy throws her head forward, raising a hand to her head and cries out in pain.  
Gunn rushes to Cordilia's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Willow and Oz just look at Cody weird, like she's a freak.  
"I hate that." Cordy curses.  
Gunn grabs a piece of paper and a pen, ready to write anything that Codry remembers from her vision.  
"What's up?" Gunn asks, ready to write.  
Cordy looks deep into her mind and then pulls a strange face. "Buffy knew everything. She knows where she is."  
"What's up with the riddles? What'd you see?"  
"I saw that Buffy knows. Ambrosia spoke to her."  
  
Angel sleeps soundly on his king size bed, laying on his side. His arms stretched out over the bed, looking vacant and in need of filling. The bed sheets have slipped down over Angel's body, revealing his pale white skin, void of sunlight for over two hundred years. His excellently maintained figure makes up for his lack of colour. A perfectly proportioned body and muscular physique.  
Buffy sets the plate of eggs down on the bedside table and lays down in Angel's out stretched arms. She trails a hand down the side of his face and places a soft kiss on his lips. "Raise and shine my Angel." She kisses him again and his eyelids batter. "I made you breakfast."  
Angel tilts his head to look up at Buffy. He smiles.  
"I made you breakfast." She repeats.  
"Thanks."  
Angel sits up in bed, settling the sheets across his waist. Buffy hands him the plate of eggs. "They look good."  
"Everyone down stairs didn't think so. It turned them off breakfast."  
"They'll get used to it."  
"I did. Now come on eat up so we can plan our attack."  
Buffy hops off the bed and pulls some clothes out of her bag and heads for the bathroom to change her clothes.  
  
"So does everyone know what they're doing?" Buffy asks.  
There is a general nod of heads.  
"Good. Now I can't stress this enough. If you're in any kind of danger, don't be stupid because you'll die. Just get out of there and meet back at our rendezvous point. This is up to me and Angel and I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Got it?"  
Everyone nods their heads again.  
"Okay. Take you're positions and get ready for the unexpected. Go."  
Buffy and Angel run quickly from behind the rock wall they were all hiding behind and dive behind a dumpster, both rolling into a defensive stance.  
They'd been back in LA a couple of nights now, long enough to get a plan going and some research done. They really didn't want to give Wolfarm and Hart too much time to spend with Ambrosia.  
Buffy scooped out the left side of the dumpster, Angel the right. Both taking notice of places to take cover and places things could be hiding.  
The rich part of town was rather quite of a nighttime, no cars drove past the Grand Hall, not even a person out for a late night jog. The place was too quite and too rich for Buffy's liking. Something didn't seem right.  
Buffy turned back to Angel. "Angel, what ever happens tonight, I want you to know that I love you and one of us is going to take really good care of Ambrosia."  
"We 'both' will take good care of Ambrosia. And I love you too." He leans forward and places a small kiss on he lips. "Come on, we have a daughter to rescue."  
Angel looks back to where they were hiding a moment ago and waves his hand. Taking hold of Buffy's hand, they both stand up and begin walking up the cobble stone path to the Grand Hall.   
  
"Mr. McDonald, sir. We found these two at the front door. They wanted to speak to you personally." A guard dressed in dark clothes and a semi-automatic slung over his should tells Lindsey, as him and two other guards escort Buffy and Angel into a large thrown room.  
Lindsey is standing next to a crib, set up with flowing black lace and a hanging mobile with hanging demons and monsters. The crib is set to the right of the thrown that's at the back of the room, set up on a stage of at least ten stairs, donned in red carpet. There are also several guards around the room, some human, some far from it.  
"Arrr...surprise, surprise. We were wondering when you two were going to show up." Lindsey reaches a hand into the crib and teases Buffy and Angel by playing with their child. "But I was suspecting that you would come with reinforcements." He steps way from the crib and takes a few steps down the stairs.  
"Look Lindsey." Buffy starts. "I just want my baby back. Give her to me and no one has to get to hurt."  
"I wish I could." Lindsey snaps his fingers, getting the attention of the guards. "They didn't come alone. Cheek the parameter."  
"Lindsey, this has nothing to do with them. Let Buffy and Ambrosia go. I'm the one you hate."  
"Ambrosia, what a pretty one. Means immortal one, yes?" Lindsey takes a few more steps down the stairs till he reaches the nearest guard. He whispers something to the guard and the guard hurries from the room.  
"We came by ourselves Lindsey. We just want her back." Buffy takes a step forward and is hit with the butt of one of the guard's guns. Angel becomes infuriated, trying to rush the guard but only succeeds in getting held back by several guards, Buffy as well.  
"Don't touch her Lindsey."  
"Or what?" Lindsey challenges as the Che'co demon walks into the room and stands next to Lindsey.  
"Or I swear to God, I'll cut off you're other arm." Angel rages, pulling at the guards restraining him by the arms.  
"It really doesn't work that way Angel." Lindsey points to the Che'co demon. "See this guy here. He's a hybrid. Not only does he control magic but the other half of him is..."  
"Obviously nothing to do with the fashion industry." Buffy comments. "Gee, didn't anyone tell him that those colours sooo don't go together."  
"She's cute Angel. I'll give you that but she doesn't appear to have any brain in her head."  
"Probably because I've being fighting dickheads like you for too long. A few knocks and bumps can do that to a girl."  
The room is cut quite when the guards that went to cheek the parameter arrive back, Xander and Anya in their grasps. "Mr. McDonald, sir. We found these two hiding behind a tree out the front." The guard pushes Xander and Anya forward.  
"Look Man." Xander begins to fix up his jacket and straightens his hair. "Is it a sin to kiss your girlfriend in public?" He questions pointing to Anya, whose shirt is only held open by two buttons. She crosses her arms over her chest.  
"What were you doing out the front of the Hall?" Lindsey asks.  
"Well I don't know any good make out points around here that people haven't been attacked by crazed physco's. And I add there's nothing better than the element of been court."  
Lindsey looks at Xander like he has no idea what he's talking about.  
"You know. Doing the deed in public?"  
"So I'm just 'doing the deed' for you, am I?" Anya turns on Xander. "What the hell is that meant to mean? I'm meant to be you're girlfriend, not a sex toy, kitten, bunny...whatever! How dare you?!?!" Anya takes two small steps towards Xander and begins to hit him like a flossy.  
Lindsey looks around, not knowing what's going on. He looks from Buffy and Angel being held back by the guards, to Xander and Anya hitting each other.  
"Enough!" Bellows the Che'co demon. It swishes its hand, separating Xander and Anya by making them fly across the room. The room goes dead quite.  
"He's also telekinetic." Lindsey leans forward to tell Buffy and Angel.  
Buffy snaps her head around to look bewilderedly at Angel, who just continues to glare at Lindsey.  
"I want her back Lindsey!" Buffy yells at Lindsey.  
"I said enough!" The Che'co demon yells again.  
"Okay, okay. Shut up you three eyed freak. I heard you the first time. And you can hear me again. I want me daughter back."  
"That is not expectable." The Che'co demon walks over to the crib and picks up Ambrosia, cradling her in it's big blue arms.  
"I think being Ambrosia's mother that I'll decide what's expectable for her."  
"She is no longer 'you're' Ambrosia, as you call her, she is Martina-Vita Renata and to be my mate."  
"Bullshit!!!" Buffy yells.  
"Buffy, those names are Latin for war-like, life, reborn. They're going to turn her into a child of world destruction."  
"How smart of you Angel." Lindsey patronizes.  
"You're not going to get away with this." Buffy yells.  
"And what are you going to do to stop us?"  
"Do a hell of a lot of butt kickin'?"  
  
Everyone turns around to look at who the sudden out burst had come from.  
"Riley?!" Buffy seems shocked. "So now you're here to take my daughter as well. You's can all get fucked."   
She struggles at her captures, banging their heads together and kicking another one in the stomach. Once freed, Buffy puts her hands to her lips and whistles, loudly. The Scooby Gang appear through a door and begin flanking out around the room, taking cover behind tables and statues for shelter. The Che'co demon just laughs.  
"You think you're timid fellow humans can harm me? You are mistaken."  
"Will, now." Buffy yells.  
From behind a table, Willow and Tara begin chanting, hands linked.  
"You have no hope of tiny magic's against me." The Che'co laughs.  
"What about force?" Riley questions, clapping his hands.  
Through the widows in the roof of the hall, Commando's burst through the windows, shattering glass over the ground. Commando's also burst through the doors and windows on the lower half of the building. Ever Commando dressed in night camouflage, a night scope over the left eye and large guns in their hands.  
"Sorry Buffy, change of plans."  
As the Commando's fan out around the room and begin to take out the Wolfarm and Hart guys. A bright yellow light begins to shine form behind the table where Willow and Tara are seated.  
"I have had enough of these games." The Che'co demon growls, raising his hand above his head.  
Willow and Tara scream as their yellow light turns black and explodes, throwing them both backwards.  
"Willow!" screams Oz and tries to run to her side, he falls over. "I can't move."  
The Che'co demon laughs. "You do not have the magical or physical strength to harm me." He draws a finger down Ambrosia's cheek, inspecting his future mate. "You may kill them now."  
Lindsey clicks his fingers and several new demons enter the room.  
"Angel." Buffy gets his attention. "Go left."  
Angel nods his head and attempts to take a step forward, his feet are still plated to the floor.  
"I can't move Buffy."  
Buffy tried to take a step herself and her feet, too stay plated on the floor.  
"What the...? Now this is an unfair playing advantage." Buffy complained as the bads began crowding around her and the rest of the Scooby Gang, as well as the Commando's. The new bad beat the Commando's across the head and body, knocking the out, some even dying. But the Commando's don't fall to the ground like they should, they lean forward limply, their feet still stuck to the floor.  
"All is fair in love and war." Lindsey laughs.  
Ambrosia also begins a childish laugh from the arms of the Che'co demon. Just as the bads are closing in on Buffy and Angel while still guarding everyone else. Ambrosia begins to giggle.  
"Finish them off." Lindsey orders.  
As the bads go for a hold on Buffy and Angel, they fly up into the air, suspended meters in the air.  
"What the hell is happening?" Angel asked.  
"Now I know how Superman felt. Lets see if Mum making me sit through Christopher Reed playing Superman pays off. Up, up and away." Buffy jokes as she extends one arm in front of the other and tucking the other arm into her chest. Like in the movies, Buffy begins to fly through the air, kicking her would be captures as she goes.  
"And how exactly is she doing that?" Xander asks.  
"Our spell was only for protection." Willow replies.  
"It's Ambrosia." Giles informs.  
"How the..." The Scooby Gang mouth, completely shocked.  
  
Angel has taken off from Buffy's lead and had began flying through the air, with a great deal more hesitantancy. Knocking all the bads to the ground, either dead or KO'd, Angel finally speaks up.  
"So now how are we meant to get down?"  
As soon as Angel finishes his sentence, Buffy and himself are lowered to the ground, gently and safely.  
As Angel's feet touch the ground, his legs shake a bit as be gets used to been back on terrafirma.  
"Did I ever mention that I didn't like airplanes, needless to say flying?" Angel asks mostly to herself.  
Buffy moves over to Angel's side and he touches her cheek to see if she's alright, which she is, edgy but alright.  
"Now lets get our daughter back." Buffy comments as Lindsey and the Che'co demon hurriedly retreat.  
"And how are you going to do that?" Riley jogs up to Buffy's side.  
"Need a game plan."  
"Strength won't get this job done, Buffy." Riley adds.  
"We've leveled the playing field. Ambrosia's helping us."  
"We need a diversion." Angel spoke up.  
"Maybe this could be of use?" Willow walks up to Buffy and hands her a pouch. "It's that invisibility power I made for you before, thought it could be useful."  
"Great idea Will." Buffy hands the powder to Angel. "Angel you take the powder. I'm going in alone or so they're going to think, Angel stay on my six, Riley come in 1 minute later."  
"Got it." Riley checks his gun, locking and loading.  
"Angel, lets go."  
Buffy and Angel set off running in the direction their daughter was taken in.  
  
"I asked nicely, this time you're going to pay for taking my daughter from me."  
"You're little tricks did not work before, what makes you think they will work now?" The Che'co demon asks.  
"My daughter loves me, can't say the same for you." Buffy talks to her baby. "Hey, Ambrosia, Sweetheart. Mummy's here to take you home but you're going to have to help me do that, OK Sweety?"  
"Enough!"  
"You know, you sure say that a lot. Must come for years of listening to yourself, rehearsing your crappy speeches in front of the mirror. You must go through a mirror a day with the ones you crack with your ugly face."  
"You are a funny girl, Slayer. Pitty you are so dumb."  
"Hey, I can vouch that she passed her psychology exam." Riley comments.  
Buffy turns her head and nods to Riley.  
"You get Lindsey, the ugly guys mine." Buffy said quietly, pulling a small dagger from her pocket. "You're going down F*ugly."  
Riley and Buffy begin running at their receptive opponents, weapons drawn. The Che'co demon just laughs.  
"I can do that too." Angel gives off an evil sounding laugh of his own.  
The Che'co demon looks around of the source of the voice, getting distracted. Ambrosia is whipped out of the demon's arms by an invisible Angel. Just as the Che'co turns back around, Buffy lunges at him, sticking the dagger into his third eye. The Che'co demon lets out a yelp.  
While Buffy and Angel have been taking on the Che'co demon, both of them have being too preoccupied to notice that Riley has taken down Lindsey and has him handcuffed and laying face down on the ground.  
"Hit the deck!" Angel yells from no where.  
Through Buffy and Angel's quick reflexes, they both manage to drop to the ground before the Che'co demon becomes a conducting rod of lightening. Lightening forks spout from the Che'co demons body, illuminating him in an errie yellow glow.  
All in a split second, a fork of lightening explodes from the Che'co demons body and strikes Riley in the chest.  
"Riley!" Buffy screams but it was a little too late.  
Riley collapses to the ground with a dull thud.  
The is an explosion and the Che'co demon goes up in a ball of flames and smoke. He is no more.  
Buffy rushes to Riley's side, yelling his name. She drops to her knees, and cradles Riley's head in her lap. She strokes his hair as she talks to him.  
"Riley! Are you alight?"  
Riley gives a spluttering cough. "I've seen better days."  
"You got to hold on and we'll get you to a hospital."  
"No need. I can feel that I'm dying."  
"No you're not!" Buffy protests.  
"I'm really sorry or bringing you and Ambrosia into this."  
"Stop trying to apologies, like you're saying your last words."  
"I am." Riley coughs again. "I really wish that we could have stayed together but I could never match up to Angel."  
Tears begin to roll down Buffy's cheeks, one lands on Riley's cheek but he doesn't wipe it away.  
"No Riley."  
"He's good for you."  
"You're not going to die, Riley. I won't let you."  
"Shhh..." Riley tries to comfort her. "Take good care of your daughter, she's going to be one special kid. Just like her mother is. I love you, Buf..."  
Riley trails off.  
"No Riley!" Buffy yells at him but he doesn't respond.  
"Buffy?" A quite whisper comes from behind her.  
Buffy turns her head and only sees her daughter being held, suspended in the air.  
"Angel." Buffy sobs, gently placing Riley's head down on the ground and standing up.  
  
"He really wasn't a bad person Angel." Buffy said quietly, her voice echoing through the darkened cemetery.  
Buffy stands next to Angel, Ambrosia in his arms. Buffy has a single long stem rosebud in her hand.  
"I am the one person that can totally understand that someone can go through different stages of their life. I believe you."  
"I'm just so sorry that he had to go the way he did."  
"It was a soldiers death, protecting the fair maiden and love of his life."  
"I still didn't get to apologize for my behavior. He was just doing his job."  
"And so were you. Things happen for a reason Buffy."  
"I'm glad someone can see straight at the moment."  
"He was your friend and I know that somewhere in your heart, you loved him too."  
"I love you."  
"As a lover, him as a great friend."  
"I'm sick of cemeteries. Lets go."  
Buffy is about to take a step a forward but stops. The rose floats from Buffy's hand and through the air. The rose settles on the top of a new gravestone.  
Ambrosia gives a little giggle then falls silent.  
"Thank you." Buffy said to the cold night air. "Thank you for everything."  
Angel wraps an arm around Buffy's waist as they turn and walk away.  
  
The gravestone reads:  
Riley Finn  
1978-2000  
'Gave all his strength and life to helping others, you'll be missed.'  
  
The rosebud on top of the late Riley Finn's gravestone began to glow and shimmer, like fairy dust has been sprinkled on it. The rosebud glows brighter and begins to bloom and grow into a beautiful rose.  
  
THE END  
  
  
AN: I felt guilty about killing Riley so I guess I had to make him a hero if I was going to kill him.  
I really hope everyone like my ending, it was kinda rushed so I could finally get this FF done and posted. I just hope that I didn't wreck it doing so. 


End file.
